Graphium Agamemnon
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Misi itu meninggalkan efek buruk untuk Hanji. Relakah Levi memberikan hal paling berharganya demi menebus kelalaiannya dalam menjaga Hanji? / for #SacchiMainYuk challenge, levihan naruto!au /


**.**

**Graphium agamemnon**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik __Hajime Isayama__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan. Setting diambil dari cerita Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto berhak atas manga tersebut._

Levi/Hanji Zoe, K+, Romance/Adventure

© kazuka, october 26th, 2013

**.**

"_Misi itu meninggalkan efek buruk untuk Hanji. Relakah Levi memberikan hal paling berharganya demi menebus kelalaiannya dalam menjaga Hanji?"_

**.**

levihan naruto!au, dedicated for #SacchiMainYuk challenge by Arisa Yukishiro

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hanji, sebelah sini!"

"Tidak. Kau ke sana, aku akan mengejar yang di bawah tanah. Cepat, mereka bisa saja kabur lewat jendela belakang!"

Levi terdiam sebentar. Tapi akhirnya dia biarkan saja ninja berkacamata itu menuju tangga dari kayu lapuk yang berada di sudut ruangan, kemudian menuruninya dan dia pun tak terlihat lagi.

Lelaki itu sadar, waktu yang terbuang sudah cukup banyak dan dia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakannya lebih dari ini. Ditariknya _kunai_ dari saku rompi _jounin_-nya, lantas dia mengambil langkah seribu menuju ruangan paling belakang rumah tua tersebut.

"Penjahat kotor," gumam Levi, ketika tahu bahwa dua dari tiga ninja pelarian yang dikejarnya itu sedang bertengger di bingkai jendela, berusaha membongkarnya, mengorek celahnya, serta menikam engselnya dengan _kunai_ berkali-kali. Mata ketakutan mereka beradu dengan gusarnya pandangan Levi.

Levi tak mau membiarkan kesempatan emas terlewat. Dilemparkannya pisau di tangannya ke arah kaki-kaki para pria itu secara bertubi-tubi—

_DUAR_!—_BRAKKK—_

Lantai runtuh, dan Levi menjadi korban pula, terperosok ke ruang bawah tanah karena apa yang dipijaknya hancur. Sebuah ledakan asing dari bawah adalah penyebabnya.

"Ukh, sial ..." Levi bangkit dengan susah payah. Terhempas sekian meter dan menghantam lantai batu tentu menyisakan sakit.

Dan dia mengumpat lagi begitu tahu bahwa dua orang yang dia kejar berhasil meloloskan diri melalui jendela. Dia sudah akan mengejar kembali, namun bau amis dari asap tipis dari balik punggungnya membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hanji!"

**.**

**.**

Padahal, sesungguhnya lawan itu lebih dipentingkan daripada kawan, dalam keadaan-keadaan tertentu. Levi tahu itu. Itu sudah ditekankan padanya berkali-kali sewaktu di akademi. Hei, mereka adalah 'senjata', bukan? Guna senjata adalah membidik lawan dan melumpuhkannya, hanya itu.

Tapi dia manusia sepenuhnya, hanya jiwanya yang punya tekad bahwa dia ialah ninja.

Sayangnya, perasaannya berkata lain.

Kawannya berada dalam bahaya.

(Oh, atau 'telah' dibahayakan?)

**.**

**.**

"Dia melarikan diri melalui pintu di bagian depan ruang bawah tanah. Aku lamban."

Levi mendudukkan Hanji di depan sebuah batang pohon. Dengan pelan disandarkannya tubuh wanita yang barusan dipapahnya itu. Dibiarkannya Hanji diam sebentar, dia tampak tak mau membuka matanya. Tubuh Hanji berbau zat kimia. Levi yakin, ini adalah bau yang sama dengan yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan di rumah tua tadi.

"Kejar mereka, Levi. Jangan berdiam di situ saja. Misi harus berhasil."

"Aku sudah mengirimkan _kuchiyose_-ku," dia memaksudkan anjing yang sesaat lalu dibiarkannya mengikuti jejak bau target mereka. "Ada masalah di tulang ekorku."

Levi tak memberi keterangan lebih panjang lagi. Dia yakin wanita jenius ini—yang cenderung _freak_, tapinya—pasti paham dari mana cedera itu dia dapat.

Langit Konoha sedang sangat biru hari ini, sepenuhnya karena musim panas. Namun mereka harus merasa bersyukur karena misi kali ini dilakukan di dalam hutan, dimana mereka bisa berlindung dari sengatan panas raja siang yang bisa memboroskan pengeluaran cadangan energi. Hei, siapa bilang misi pengejaran itu gampang? Apalagi ini misi tingkat B. Cukup menyusahkan. Kalau ditambah berpanas-panas ria, tentu semua tak akan selancar yang distrategikan.

Levi menggeram kesal; namun hanya sebatas kata hati yang tak bisa memanjat lebih tinggi dari batas tenggorokan. Mulutnya tetap diam.

"Ledakan tadi cukup besar juga, rupanya, sampai kau pun cedera," dapat Levi lihat, Hanji mulai membuka matanya ketika berbicara. Sorot matanya redup, tatapannya kosong. Lensa kacamatanya sedikit berkabut.

Irisnya tak bergerak sama sekali.

Levi mulai merasa ada yang salah.

"Kalau kau belum bisa mengejar, ayo kita pakai rencana B Aku akan mengirim _kuchiyose_ elangku begitu anjingmmu menemukan lokasi pemberhentian mereka, untuk menghamburkan racunku di sana. Kurasa cara melumpuhkan yang begitu lebih baik daripada melakukan pengejaran. Mereka lincah. Sayangnya, aku cuma membawa racun berkadar bius rendah, nih. Semoga bisa berhasil, ya, hahaha~"

"Hanji," panggil Levi. Suaranya berat dan penuh rasa ingin tahu yang menjurus ke ketegasan. "Aku di sebelah sini."

Tentu, dia merasa ada yang janggal. Tidak biasanya seorang Hanji Zoe menghindari wajah lawan bicaranya apalagi ketika ia tengah menjabarkan suatu rencana hasil pemikirannya. Mata Hanji tertuju lurus ke depan, sementara Levi berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Ha?"

Cuaca musim panas ternyata membuat banyak binatang hutan juga ikut merayakan kecerahan hari. Termasuk segerombol kupu-kupu yang terbang berpencar setelah keluar dari balik sebuah ranting pohon oak besar.

Salah satunya—yang berwarna hitam kelam berbintik putih—menuju wajah Hanji, mengepakkan sayapnya dengan lincah. Dia malu-malu mendekati mata wanita itu, kemudian hinggap di pangkal hidungnya, di logam tipis penghubung kedua lensa alat bantu penglihatannya.

Levi mengerutkan kening.

Biasanya, biasanya akan ada refleks tertentu dari kelopak mata ketika sebuah benda mendekat. Entah disadari atau tidak, hal itu pasti terjadi.

... Untuk orang normal.

"Hanji, matamu ..."

Hanji tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau pergi sekarang, pergilah," Hanji mengulurkan tangannya, meraba tanah kosong di hadapannya. Sang kupu-kupu kaget, dia lekas-lekas melayang pergi, tak mau peduli bahwa Hanji kebingungan mengindera area di depan tubuhnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu saat ini. Tapi aku akan menyusulmu begitu mataku membaik."

Levi bangkit berdiri.

Persetan dengan rencana B barusan. Dia bertekad untuk menemukan mereka sekarang juga, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sesungguhnya kapabilitas tubuhnya pun belum memadai untuk melakukan pengejaran kembali. "Aku akan membawakan kepala mereka sebelum kau sempat menyusul."

Seperti satu sambaran kilat yang tangkas, Levi pergi. Melesak di antara ranting-ranting dan dedaunan yang rimbun.

Hanji tidak dapat menyaksikannya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kita bicara di luar," Rico mengendikkan dagunya ke arah pintu. Levi mendelik kepada Hanji, yang ternyata langsung tertidur begitu Rico selesai menuliskan resep obat untuknya. Kalau Hanji tidak sedang menderita apa-apa, Levi berniat untuk menghantam kening wanita itu dengan kepalan tinjunya karena tidur dengan posisi _sangat bukan wanita sekali_ di tempat umum seperti rumah sakit begini.

Namanya juga Hanji.

"Ada racun asing yang menginfeksi matanya. Dia kemungkinan menderita kerusakan sembilan puluh persen. Seperti yang kau ceritakan, racun itu pasti mengenainya melalui ledakan di ruang bawah tanah. Asap bom kecil itu punya racun yang kuat."

"Aku menyelamatkannya," Levi melipat tangan, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang berseberangan dengan Rico. "Dan aku sempat terpapar asap itu. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

"Penglihatan Hanji memang sudah buruk sedari lama. Ditambah lagi dengan racun itu. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu, Levi?"

"Aku yakin kalian pasti punya penawar untuk mengembalikan penglihatannya."

"Kau tahu? Selama aku bekerja di rumah sakit ini, tujuh tahun ditambah tiga setengah bulan, aku tidak pernah menemukan kasus dimana ada semacam racun yang merusak mata hanya melalui perantara asap."

"Pasti ada," sanggah Levi. Keras kepala.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan itu," Rico menggelengkan kepala, jari telunjuknya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang jatuh sampai setengah panjang hidungnya. "Tapi, sementara aku belum menemukannya, aku punya satu usulan."

"Apa?"

"Asumsikanlah bahwa racun itu memang dibuat sendiri oleh musuh yang kalian kejar itu. Seorang pembuat racun pasti mengerti tentang zat penetralisirnya. Meski dia tidak membuat penawarnya secara langsung, pasti ada hal yang dia ketahui. Pembuat racun adalah orang-orang jenius. Tanyakan pada mereka tentang hal ini."

"Aku sudah membunuh mereka semua. Mereka bertingkah."

Rico terkesiap. Aura kejam dan dingin menguar pasti dari tatapan dan cara penyampaian kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu ... maaf, aku harus bilang ini: Hanji harus menderita lebih lama lagi karena kami butuh waktu untuk mencari tahu tentang racun itu beserta penawarnya."

Levi menjadi berhasrat untuk menghancurkan tembok yang dia sandari serta lantai yang dia pijak. Membiarkan Hanji menderita? Tidak, terima kasih.

Sayangnya, dia sendiri pun belum menemukan cara apapun untuk menolong Hanji. Yang dia bisa hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat serta menatap hampa ke arah langit-langit pucat lorong rumah sakit.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Apa yang kau cari?" Levi menurunkan bukunya ketika dia melihat tangan Hanji berusaha meraba-raba sisi kiri-kanan tempat tidur. Tak disadari sebelumnya oleh lelaki itu bahwa Hanji telah terbangun. Buku tentang legenda _shinobi_ handal pengolah racun dari desa Iwa telah menyita seluruh atensi dan konsentrasinya.

"Mana kacamataku?"

Levi tahu itu percuma. Rico sudah menjabarkan detil penderitaan Hanji, yang bahkan kacamata pun tak akan membantunya. Tapi, demi menenangkan Hanji, Levi pun mengambilkan benda yang terlipat di atas nakas di sampingnya. Dipasangkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Naaah, sudah lebih baik," Hanji terdengar cukup senang, sementara Levi heran. Apa wanita itu serius? Bukankah ... matanya buta total?

"Halo, Levi. Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?" Hanji—sambil mengangkat tangannya seolah memberi salam—menoleh ke arah kiri. Cengiran lebar terbit di wajahnya. "Apa tidurku cukup lama?"

Sesungguhnya, pada kenyataannya Levi berada di sisi kanan tempat tidur.

Levi menutup bukunya. Diletakkannya ke atas nakas dengan keras, dia terlihat kesal. Bunyi benturan buku dan permukaan benda itu menjadi bukti ketidaksukaannya.

"Jangan berbohong seolah kau baik-baik saja, Hanji," dia mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi, melepaskan kacamata tersebut lalu menjauhkannya dari Hanji.

Bibir Hanji membulat, tapi Levi sama sekali tidak melihatnya sebagai hal yang lucu (apalagi menggemaskan!). "Ayolah, aku tidak separah itu. Aku hanya ... yah, cedera sedikit," dia berusaha untuk bangun. "Yaaah, semoga saja ini bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Susah juga kalau lama-lama begini. Oh, iya, apa kabar musuh kita yang kemarin? Maaf, aku—"

"Maaf."

"Heee?"

"Maaf."

"Kau bicara apa, Levi?" Hanji menatap ke arah kanan, ia bisa tahu Levi berada di sekitar sana dari suaranya. Namun pandangannya jatuh pada tembok kosong di belakang Levi, tak bisa persis tahu di mana sebenarnya Levi duduk.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu waktu itu."

"Oh ayolaaah, ini bukan salahmu!" Hanji menjawab santai. Dia ingin tertawa, namun tertahan. Entah karena apa, apakah dia tidak ingin tertawa karena takut menyinggung Levi, atau sebenarnya tawa yang ia munculkan hanya sekadar kamuflase belaka—hingga tak bisa terdengar sepenuhnya?

Hening sejenak.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf," suara Hanji merendah, berikut pula pandangan-tanpa-nyawanya yang turun ke arah jari-jemari tangannya yang terkepal erat. "Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi rekanmu lagi untuk beberapa waktu. Aku tidak bisa membantumu dalam misi, akan lebih banyak merepotkanmu ..."

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Levi? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa! Aku tidak akan mungkin menjalankan misi sebagai ninja untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak bisa bekerja di lab, aku akan bergantung pada orang-orang di sekitarku—terutama kau! Aku akan menjadi beban banyak orang!" dia menghempaskan kepalan tangannya ke atas tempat tidur. Decitan besi penyangganya—sebagai efek dari kelakuan Hanji—terdengar sangat berisik.

"Hanji!" Levi menangkap kedua tangan Hanji, kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Digenggamnya kedua tangan itu di depan dadanya. "Diam dan tenanglah!"

Hanji meringis. Emosinya benar-benar tidak stabil; Levi mengerti itu. Perilaku Hanji pada saat normal saja bisa membuat orang geleng-geleng kepala, apalagi di saat seperti ini. (Coba pikir, siapa yang tidak heran mendapati Hanji keluar dari lab utama Konoha dengan berlari, sambil tertawa namun berurai air mata hanya karena dia berhasil mengembangkan jurus medis terbaru?)

Sebuah tarikan nafas diusahakan oleh Hanji untuk menormalkan dirinya. Tak lama, dia pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Maaf. Aku masih terbawa-bawa. Tadi aku bermimpi buruk—aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Gelap dan aku terhimpit. Maaf, Levi."

Levi melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hanji. Jari-jarinya kemudian membantu menyingkirkan poni Hanji yang menutupi matanya.

Dulu, mata itu penuh nyala semangat yang terkadang dinilai orang-orang sebagai suatu kegilaan. Penuh sinar kecokelatan yang tak semua orang bisa menilai betapa itu adalah sebuah harta berharga yang dimiliki seorang Hanji Zoe. Penuh api hasrat yang dibakar oleh asa yang besar untuk menghadapi hari demi harinya sebagai ninja yang merangkap sebagai asisten kepala lab Konoha.

Sekarang, cokelatnya memang masih sama. Tapi kerlipnya yang gemerlap telah mati. Kosong. Tak lagi berisi asa.

"Aku akan membantu mencari cara untuk kesembuhanmu, Hanji."

Kedua tangan Hanji mencengkeram kain sprei kelabu dengan kuat. Matanya yang kosong berputar, mencari dimana Levi. "Itu akan merepotkanmu, Levi, apa tidak apa-apa—"

"Berkatalah seperti itu lagi, maka akan kubuat kau babak belur."

"Levi—"

"Aku sudah bersumpah akan membahagiakanmu. Sampai kapanpun, termasuk mengembalikan penglihatanmu."

**.**

**.**

Ketika Levi keluar dari kamar bernomor 78 itu (Hanji telah tertidur lelap dan Levi merasa dia harus mengasihani perutnya sendiri—dia tidak makan sejak tadi pagi—dengan mencari makanan di luar), dia berhenti sebentar.

Ditutupnya pintu dengan perlahan, mengupayakan agar tak ada suara yang ditimbulkan karena dia takut itu akan menggangu tidur Hanji—atau bisa-bisa mengundang mimpi buruk lain di tidur wanita_nya_.

Sejurus kemudian, tangannya pun berpindah ke saku rompi _jounin_ hijaunya, mengambil sesuatu.

Dia menatap kotak kecil itu, nafasnya terhela sesaat.

Padahal, dia sudah berencana jikalau misi tadi berhasil dengan mulus, ketika tiba di Konoha, dia akan memperjelas hubungannya dengan Hanji dengan menggunakan _benda_ di dalam kotak itu.

Namun, dia tak punya daya upaya atas nasib yang diterima Hanji dalam misi itu. Dia masih belum bisa berhenti menyalahkan diri.

Entah dia bisa mengubah 'nasib' itu atau tidak, dia juga kurang yakin, sesungguhnya.

Tetapi, dia _ingin_.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Levi. Obatnya akan selesai sebentar lagi, tenanglah! Jangan bersikap seolah akan memakanku begitu."

Levi memejamkan matanya. Wajah dingin itu masih tetap sama seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, menunjukkan gurat-gurat lelah akibat kurang tidur dan kecemasan yang terlalu berlebihan. Dia tak biasa mengungkapkan apa yang dia khawatirkan pada orang sekitar—dia adalah tipe pemendam—hingga kemudian rasa negatif itu mengendap sendirian di alam bawah sadarnya dan menimbulkan efek ekspresi tersendiri pada rautnya.

"Berapa lama lagi?"

Rico tidak menjawab. Dia memasukkan cairan kecil yang baru dicampurnya dengan gerusan halus tanaman yang berbau menyengat ke dalam sebuah botol kecil.

"Ayo ke ruangan Hanji," ajak Rico kemudian.

"Berapa persentase kemungkinan kesembuhan Hanji dengan obat itu?" tanya Levi ketika mereka menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sedang lengang.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan," Rico menggeleng, kemudian mengangkat botol kecil itu tinggi-tinggi, mencermati isinya. "Ini hanya obat iritasi mata biasa yang kadar konsentrasi komposisinya kutambahkan. Anak buahku di lab farmasi rumah sakit sedang berusaha mencari penawarnya."

Levi membiarkan Rico mendahuluinya beberapa langkah sampai tiba di kamar perawatan Hanji. Harapan kembali menyala tinggi di relung hatinya.

"Tahanlah, Hanji, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit," Rico membuka penutup botol kecil di tangannya, kemudian mengeluarkan segulung kain kasa. "Buka matamu lebar-lebar."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah biasa dengan rasa sakit," Hanji mengangguk. Dia tampak tidak takut.

"Arogan."

"Oh, Levi, kau ada di sana?"

"Diamlah, Hanji, jangan bergerak. Aku akan meneteskannya sekarang. Tolong tahan refleks kedipan matamu."

Rico membungkuk, berusaha meneteskan cairan itu sepelan mungkin ke dalam mata Hanji.

"Arghhh! Panas! Perih sekali!" Hanji refleks berteriak, tangannya berusaha menggapai apapun yang bisa dia genggam untuk mengurangi sakitnya—beruntung, dia menemukan sebuah telapak tangan hangat di dekat tangannya, yang langsung dia cengkeram seerat mungkin. "Sakit! Rico, kau tidak bilang obat itu akan jadi sesakit ini!"

"Jangan cerewet, bodoh."

Tangan yang dicengkeram Hanji balas menggenggamnya, memberikan kehangatan lain daripada sekadar tempat pelampiasan rasa sakit belaka.

"Sekarang bangunlah. Jangan buka matamu, aku akan membalutkan perban. Perban tidak akan dibuka sampai tiga hari, jadi kuharap kau tidak akan cerewet atau dengan ributnya protes padaku."

"Ugh ..." Hanji bangkit dengan susah payah. Mengerti, Levi pun membantunya. Wanita itu masih disibukkan oleh denyutan nyeri dari kedua indera penglihatannya. Air matanya nampak berlelehan dari ekor mata.

"Apa dalam tiga hari aku bisa langsung sembuh?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan," Rico melilitkan kain kasa dengan cepat. "Kau cuma bisa berdoa dan berharap."

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti," Hanji berujar, nada bicaranya sudah lebih tenang. "Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat lagi. Aku mau lihat bagaimana wajah Levi sekarang. Apa berubah gara-gara mengkhawatirkanku? Hahahahaha!"

"... Sial."

"Dia sangat _buruk_, Hanji," Rico membuat simpul di bagian belakang kepala Hanji, kemudian melirik sebentar pada Levi. "Dia tidak pernah tidur karena memikirkan dan menjagamu. Lingkar matanya tambah mengerikan."

"Jangan asal bicara, mata empat," Levi terdengar sangat sinis pada Rico. Namun Rico tak peduli.

"Hei, hei, Levi, kukira panggilan itu hanya kau tujukan buatku," protes Hanji.

"Kau mata empat terbodoh yang pernah kutemui."

"Yah, silahkan lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian. Aku tidak mau buang waktu mendengarkannya," Rico menggeleng. "Aku pergi. Kalau butuh sesuatu, aku ada di lab. Semoga cepat sembuh, Hanji," ujarnya datar sambil meninggalkan keduanya.

"Terima kasih, Rico!" Hanji mengucapkannya dengan ceria. Sepertinya, harapan yang besar telah membuatnya bersemangat kembali.

Levi pun menarik kursi untuk kembali duduk di samping ranjang Hanji. Beruntung, dia masih punya izin cuti misi karena alasan cedera yang dideritanya dari misi sebelumnya, hingga dia bisa berpuas diri menunggui wanita ini meski sampai berhari-hari.

(Padahal, rasa sakit akan cederanya itu telah lama hilang, berganti dengan cedera batin yang masih harus menunggu kepastiannya tiga hari lagi.)

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu tiga hari lagi, Levi!"

Levi hanya berujar, "Hn," sebatas memberikan tanda bahwa dia tak mau repot menjawab, sebab dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiga hari lagi—ketika Hanji bisa melihat kembali—cara _melamar_ apa yang paling cocok agar bisa jadi kejutan kesembuhan Hanji yang bagus?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tiga hari telah terhitung lunas. Sekarang, Rico dan Levi berdiri di samping Hanji, lalu dokter muda berkacamata itu pun membuka perban yang menutupi kedua mata Hanji.

Senyum sumringah tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh wanita yang tengah menanti kesembuhan itu.

Kain perban pun luruh, dilepaskan begitu saja oleh Rico. Hanji mulai membuka matanya.

Dia diam. Lama.

Rico mengerutkan kening.

Levi pun memainkan tangannya di depan mata Hanji—namun tak ada refleks yang diberikan. Hanji sama sekali tak berkedip, irisnya pun masih redup, sama seperti beberapa hari lalu.

Ekspresi Hanji kosong. Air mata pun terjun bebas.

Levi hanya bisa mengulurkan lalu melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Hanji untuk menenangkan, sementara Rico mendesis kesal—adalah sebuah kewajaran, bukan, bagi seorang dokter yang belum berhasil menolong pasiennya?

Dunia masih gelap bagi Hanji.

Rencana Levi batal.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Daripada kau diam saja selama kami masih mencari penawarnya yang baru, lebih baik kau mencari tahu tentang racun itu kepada keluarga pemberi racunnya."

Levi tak bereaksi.

"Apa kau tahu mereka dari klan mana?"

Sesungguhnya Levi hanya sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi jika dia menemui keluarga orang-orang yang telah dibunuhnya. Apa mereka mau memberikan bocoran tentang penawar racun itu? Dia tengah mencoba menyusun kalimat-kalimat yang pas agar bisa menang dan mendapatkan penyembuh untuk Hanji.

"Levi," panggil Rico lagi, dia memutar kursi kerjanya, berbalik menghadap Levi.

"Klan Murakama," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh. Klan itu berdiam di tepi utara desa—"

"Aku tahu," potong Levi dingin. "Aku pergi ke sana sekarang."

Rico cuma mendengus. Kalau lelaki itu bukanlah seorang _jounin_ elit Konoha, mungkin dia akan balas menghardiknya karena seenaknya memotong pembicaraan orang dengan dingin begitu.

Tapi, dia biarkan saja Levi berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya tanpa dia lampiaskan kekesalannya. Bagaimanapun, dia mengerti bahwa Levi adalah orang yang paling menderita saat melihat Hanji terluka.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Jangan tanya bagaimana cara Levi bisa menemukan rumah salah satu keluarga dari ninja pelarian yang tempo hari dibunuhnya. Seorang ninja adalah pemburu informasi yang handal, bukan? Dengan pangkatnya sebagai _jounin_ elit Konoha, dengan mudah dia bisa mengakses informasi tentang klan-klan Konoha yang tersimpan di ruang _Hokage_.

Dia berdiri di depan rumah kecil yang lapuk itu. Ada sedikit penyesalan, ia telah membunuh bagian dari keluarga yang kelihatannya sangat miskin ini. Tapi ... siapa suruh melawan dan bermaksud membunuh Levi duluan? _Jounin_ nomor satu Konoha ini tentu tak akan tinggal diam.

Semua demi Hanji.

Dikalahkannya semua penentang dalam hatinya; seperti gengsi, kekesalan yang masih tersisa pada orang-orang itu—yang telah menyebabkan Hanji jadi seperti ini, serta kekhawatiran yang kadang meluap secara berlebihan, untuk kemudian mengetuk daun pintu.

Dibukakan dengan perlahan, tak lama setelah dia mengetuk.

_BRAKK_—pintu ditutup lagi oleh si wanita yang tadi membukakan.

"Tolong biarkan aku masuk."

"Tidak! Tidak. Kau ninja, 'kan?! Menjauh dari rumahku!"

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Tidak, tidak! Pergilah, pergi!"

"Apa yang kau takutkan dariku?" Levi mendorong pintu, namun gagal. Wanita itu menghalangi dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jangan bunuh aku! Jangaaan!" dia histeris, kemudian dengan kalap segera mengunci pintunya kembali. Dari derap kaki yang terdengar, dia pasti berlari menjauh, ketakutan.

_BRUKKK_—Levi merusak pintu itu hanya dengan sekali tendangan. Kalau dia tidak mengusahakan ini, Hanji di sana tak akan sembuh, pikirnya.

"Ja-ja-jangan ... tolong ... jangan ..." wanita itu terpojok di dinding. Dia tak punya tempat untuk lari lagi, rumahnya begitu kecil.

Sekilas, Levi bisa membaui aroma tanaman-tanaman yang menyengat. Dan ketika dia melirik ke beberapa meja yang bersusun di dekat jendela, dia langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pemilik rumah ini ialah peracik obat-obatan. Persis seperti perhitungannya, si ninja pelarian itu memang seorang pembuat racun.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," Levi menegaskan sekali lagi. "Kalau kau tidak melawan seperti saudaramu itu, dan memberitahukanku satu hal."

"K-kau yang membunuh adikku—Kou, dan teman-temannya?" wanita itu beringsut ke samping, mencoba menghindari Levi dan tatapan dinginnya.

"Mereka yang berniat membunuhku duluan."

"Pergi kau!"

"Tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

"K-kau ..." nada suara wanita itu merupakan gabungan dari kegeraman, takut, serta kesedihan. "K-kau sudah membunuh adikku ... se-sekarang apa yang kau inginkan? Pergi! Pergi! Aku tidak punya apapun untuk diberikan lagi!"

Levi kemudian membungkuk, berlutut pada salah satu kakinya. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Kumohon."

Ini adalah kali pertama Levi melakukannya. Seumur hidup, dia tak pernah memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya perlu dikasihani dengan memohon seolah tanpa daya begini. Berlutut seakan dia cuma punya satu harapan dan tak punya kekuatan. Menundukkan kepala seolah tak lagi punya asa dan hanya mampu meminta.

Semua karena Hanji.

(Dia hanyalah seorang pria yang ingin wanitanya bahagia. Ya, sesimpel itu, sesungguhnya.)

"Apa lagi yang kau mau setelah membunuh adikku, ha?" nada suaranya meninggi, dia mulai menitikkan air mata. "Apa aku harus menebus lagi atas kejahatan adikku sebagai ninja pelarian? Aku sudah tidak punya apapun!"

Levi, masih menundukkan kepala, mengatakan tujuannya dengan suara rendah, "Aku ingin penawar racun yang dibuat adikmu, racun yang berbentuk asap dan bisa membutakan mata seseorang."

"Untuk apa?! Kau ingin menyembuhkan dirimu—atau kawanmu yang diracuni oleh adikku—sesudah kau puas membunuh adikku?"

"Kumohon," Levi menegaskannya sekali lagi. Dia sebenarnya benci melakukan ini, tapi dia akan lebih membenci dirinya sendiri lagi jika langkah untuk menolong Hanji ini gagal lalu ... Hanji akan buta permanen.

Tidak. Dia tidak akan mau hal itu terjadi. Levi cukup keras kepala untuk menolak pilihan itu.

"... Aku akan membayarmu dengan harta berharga yang kubawa saat ini. Berapapun yang kau mau."

Wanita itu terdiam.

"Kumohon."

Tiga kali pengulangan adalah tanda bahwa Levi rela menjual harga dirinya demi penglihatan Hanji.

Bibir wanita itu bergetar, "Kami adalah orang miskin. Kami hanya hidup dari obat-obatan yang dibuat adikku ... itu pun tak seberapa. Tapi pada akhirnya, kami tidak bisa membuatnya dengan bebas lagi karena tumbuhan yang biasa kami ambil di kebun tepi desa telah dikuasai kembali oleh pemilik aslinya."

Wanita itu berusaha menyeka air matanya, "Kemudian dia menjadi perampok dan merusak nama Konoha dengan mencuri di desa lain ... aku membenci tindakannya tapi aku tidak punya cara lain. Kami bisa bertahan dengan itu. Setelah dia mati, aku tidak tahu aku bisa hidup dari apa lagi ... orang-orang di desa tidak mau memberikanku pekerjaan."

Levi akhirnya mengangkat kepala sambil berpikir. Dia tadi terlanjur berkata bahwa dia akan menukarkan harta berharganya demi penawar racun untuk Hanji ... tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sekarang dia harus menimbang masak-masak apa yang harus dia berikan. Dia tidak membawa uang yang cukup banyak kali ini.

... Haruskah _benda itu_ yang dikeluarkan?

"Andaikan aku punya pekerjaan di desa ... aku akan menyuruhnya berhenti mencuri. Aku sudah berkali-kali memintanya untuk tidak mencuri lagi karena bisa saja para ninja menangkap kemudian membunuhnya, tapi dia tidak peduli ..."

"Akhiri ceritamu, dan ambil ini," Levi akhirnya memberikan juga benda yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun di dalam saku rompinya. "Kau bisa menjualnya dengan harga tinggi. Pakailah uangnya sesukamu. Sebagai bayaran, berikan aku penawar racunnya."

Wanita itu tertegun mendapati penawaran Levi.

"Kumohon."

Empat kali pengulangan: indikasi bahwa Levi hanya memikirkan kesembuhan Hanji tanpa peduli bahwa dia telah menjual harapan masa depannya sendiri.

Sepasang cincin itu akhirnya diserahkan oleh Levi.

**.**

**.**

Dia harus mengumpulkan uang lagi untuk membeli cincin baru, dan itu butuh waktu cukup lama. Kalau ingin cepat, ambillah misi tingkat A, tapi dengan resiko tersendiri. Misinya lebih berat dan berbahaya, nyawa dan masa depannya jadi taruhan. Termasuk rencananya melamar dan menikahi Hanji.

Kalau mau aman, ambil yang tingkat B atau C. Tapi konsekuensinya, rencana pernikahannya akan tertunda sekian lama karena uang yang dikumpulkan pun jumlahnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Levi mempertimbangkan keduanya dalam perjalanan pulang, menembus jalan setapak yang dikelilingi semak belukar dengan sebuah botol kecil di genggamannya.

Kemudian dia berhenti, kebingungannya tengah mencapai puncak. Lalu dia menatap botol kecil itu, sekadar menyemangati dirinya sendiri—dengan sugesti bahwa dengan benda ini, Hanji akan sembuh.

"_Racun itu dibuat dari daging kupu-kupu hitam yang sering ditemukan oleh adikku, dimasukannya ke dalam bom asap dan bisa membutakan mata seseorang ketika terpapar langsung ledakannya. Racunnya berkadar lemah, tetapi bisa menjadi parah kalau mata seseorang itu tidak dalam keadaan normal. Lalu dia membuat penawarnya dari sayapnya. Aku tidak pernah membuktikannya sendiri, tapi begitulah kata Kou."_

Keterangan singkat tentang racun itu kembali terngiang di kepala Levi.

Sejurus kemudian, ada seekor kupu-kupu—yang mengikutinya dari belakang sejak tadi—hinggap di tangannya.

Dahi Levi mengkerut. Bahkan ketika dia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, kupu-kupu itu enggan pergi. Saat ia menyentakkan tangannya, kupu-kupu itu memang terbang, terkejut, namun tetap mengelilingi Levi, seolah tertarik padanya.

Kupu-kupu ini ... menarik.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Seekor kupu-kupu terus mengelilingi Levi ketika dia berada di samping tempat tidur Hanji (kalian tahu, semalaman Levi terganggu tidurnya karena kupu-kupu itu tak mau pergi, akan tetapi, di sisi lain, itu adalah keuntungan untuknya).

"Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit, tidak perlu diperban berhari-hari."

"Kau yakin?" Rico yang baru saja menyuruh Hanji untuk berbaring, berpaling sebentar pada Levi.

"Aku mendengarnya langsung dari yang memberiku penawar ini."

"Hn," Rico mengangguk, kemudian dia beralih lagi pada Hanji. "Ayo, jangan buang waktu lebih banyak lagi."

Levi menanti sambil membiarkan kupu-kupu biru-hitam kecil itu bertengger pada jarinya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan dia taruh kupu-kupu itu di meja kecil—beruntung, hewan mungil itu menurut. Levi lantas mengikatkan benang pada tubuh kupu-kupu itu—yang ujungnya terhubung pada sebuah gulungan kecil.

Entah kenapa, Levi merasa harapannya lebih besar kali ini.

**.**

**.**

"Levi? Levi?" Hanji memanggil-manggil, kelopak matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Hn," hanya sekadar tanda singkat yang diberikan oleh Levi.

"Yang ini beda ... yang ini rasanya sejuk. Penawar yang sebelumnya lebih mengerikan. Perih sekali."

Levi, setelah diam sesaat karena dia berusaha berinteraksi dengan kupu-kupu kecil ajaib yang menyertainya. "Kau boleh membuka matamu," Levi berucap dengan pelan.

Kelopak mata Hanji bergerak pelan-pelan, harapannya masih tinggi, dia ingin menyapa dunia kembali kali ini.

Levi melepaskan kupu-kupu itu dari jemarinya, dia seolah mengerti, dia pun terbang ke arah Hanji dan menghinggapi puncak hidungnya. Lelaki itu menunggu dengan was-was.

"Heeee?" Hanji mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. Sebagai refleks, kepalanya mundur. "Levi, kenapa bisa ada kupu-kupu di sini?"

Dan Levi tidak pernah merasa selega ini.

Hanji mengedipkan mata dengan cepat lagi, keningnya agak berkedut. Kebahagiaan akan kesembuhannya sedikit terabaikan karena ia penasaran pada apa yang menggantung di tubuh kupu-kupu itu. "Apa ini?"

Levi membiarkan Hanji mengambil kertas kecil itu, membuka gulungannya dan kemudian membaca isinya.

_._

_Maukah kau menikah denganku, meski tanpa bukti janji layaknya cincin?_

_._

_._

"Levi ..."

Levi sedang berada di dekat jendela, menatap pada dunia luar dan memunggungi Hanji. "Yang kuperlukan adalah antara 'ya' atau 'tidak', bukan panggilan namaku begitu."

Hanji tertawa lepas. "Tentu saja pilihan yang pertama, bodoh."

Kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayapnya dengan cepat, sepertinya dia ikut senang, mengerti akan suasana. Dia menari di jarak yang tercipta di antara Levi dan Hanji.

"Yang paling kuperlukan itu dirimu, bukan harta belaka darimu. Dengan kau, kita bisa mengumpulkan harta. Tapi kalau dengan harta, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa aku bisa mengumpulkan seluruh cintamu, hahahaha~ itu sudah hukum mutlak, Levi," Hanji tersenyum, kemudian dia mencermati meja di sampingnya, aha, dia langsung menemukannya—kacamatanya. "Penawar racun ini jauh lebih berharga daripada sepasang cincin. Aku lebih bahagia kalau bisa melihatmu setiap hari meski tanpa cincin pernikahan."

Lalu sang kupu-kupu pergi, tak mau mengusik. Selanjutnya dia hinggap pada ranting kecil yang menjulur di dekat jendela, tak mau ambil pusing akan apa yang terjadi pada sepasang manusia yang barusan 'dipersatukannya'.

.

.

.

"Jadi ... kapan, Levi?"

"Besok."

"Haaaah?! Cepat sekali—"

"Tidak setuju?" mata Levi terangkat menuju Hanji, tangannya terlipat dan tampaknya dia tak senang. "Kalau begitu, hari ini."

"Kau gila, hahahaha!"

"Kau pikir siapa orang gila yang membuatku gila?"

Meski wanita itu sedang menertawakannya (dengan suara lantang dan puas), Levi merasa tak mengapa asalkan dia bisa melihat lagi gemerlap asa dan bahagia di mata sang wanita, yang bersinar seperti tanah segar yang dibumbui bau embun.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: mempersatukan dua dunia dari manga favoritku, hahaha~ adegan yang kupu-kupu ngedeketin hidung hanji itu terinspirasi dari suatu doujin, dimana levi sadar bahwa mata hanji punya masalah waktu hanji nggak bisa bereaksi apa-apa pas kupu-kupu itu mampir. tapi bedanya, di doujin itu hanji nggak seratus persen buta dan nggak ber-setting ninja-ninja begini. judul diambil dari nama ilmiah kupu-kupu yang muncul di bagian awal, ya. X3

terima kasih sudah membaca o/ semoga menghibur! dan kalau ada yang salah, mohon bantuan koreksinya o/ plus, buat sasha, apa ini sudah memenuhi syarat challenge? ;A; semoga, ya!

thanks! o/


End file.
